1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checking tool, and more particularly to a checking device for checking automotive suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, automotive suspension system 11 is generally disposed between the chassis and the wheels and comprises a front drive shaft 111 for rotating the wheel 12, a leg 112 connected to the wheel 12, a suspension arm 113 and a shock absorber 114 connected to the leg 112.
In addition to absorbing the vibration and shock produced when a car is moving, the suspension system 11 also serves to transmit the driving force or breaking force to the chassis and therefore has a direct influence on the ride comfort, driving safety and control. Hence, when a car is serviced, the suspension system 11 is one of items that must be checked. However, the current method for checking the suspension system 11 has to rely on visual check which requires experience, and visual check is unable to find out the interior condition of the respective components inside the suspension system 11.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.